First Kiss
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: Sonny has never been kissed. What does Chad Dylan Cooper have to say about that? Channy fluff


_A/N:_ Hello readers! Sorry, I know this isn't a new chapter of "Don't Stop Believing", but I'm working on it! Trust me! It should be done sometime tonight or tomorrow! :] This popped into my mind while I was thinking about the fact that Chad won't be Sonny's first kiss. I thought of a whole different scenario for Sonny's first kiss that I found adorable, so let me know if you agree!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny with a Chance, or any of its characters. I only own the little thoughts in my mind.

* * *

First Kiss

by 0TwistedAngel0

Sonny Munroe bit her lip anxiously as she read over the script for their newest episode of So Random. Most of the sketches were hers, and she was really looking forward to the new Check It Out girls sketch, but there was one thing that had her mind racing. They were having a special guest star on the next show- Jake Ryan. Now, when Sonny first heard the news she had been ecstatic. She had always been a huge fan of Jake's show and of Jake Ryan as a person in general. He seemed to be really cool.

However, as she read over the sketch Jake was going to guest star in, her heart almost dropped as she read those three simple words.

_**Robbie kisses Linda.**_

The sketch about a girl, Linda, who was trying to confess her true love for the school football star, Robbie, but kept getting interrupted by random people, animals, and deliveries. At the end, Robbie figures out what Linda wanted to say and kisses her- ignoring the dancing- talking- penguins that waltz up last moment that were asking him to join their trio.

It was a really random sketch, and it was going to be really fun, but Sonny hadn't realized when they were coming up with ideas that Marshall would want _her_ to play Linda. When she found out Sonny tried everything in her power to convince Marshall to give Tawni the role, but their producer wouldn't budge.

Sonny was Linda.

Jake was Robbie.

Robbie was going to kiss Linda.

Jake Ryan was going to kiss Sonny Munroe.

Sonny put down the script and sulked in front of her mirror. Tawni had gone out with her mother to lunch, and she had no idea where the others were. So, Sonny was spending lunch in her dressing room alone. She glanced at her reflection and sighed.

"My gosh, why do you have to be such a loser?"

"I don't know, why don't you answer that question, Munroe?" the voice of a certain three-named jerk throb asked.

Sonny jumped and turned around in her chair to find Chad Dylan Cooper smirking and leaning against the door frame of her dressing room. She glared at him and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here, Chad?"

"Didn't see you in the commissary so I thought I'd drop by…"

Sonny smiled slightly. "Aw, Chad, that's so…"

"I mean, I'm not the same cheerful person if I don't get to mess with your day." Chad said quickly. Sonny's smile wiped off her face and was replaced by her glare. "Get out."

Chad chuckled and ignored Sonny's protests. He made his way into the room and spread himself out on the couch. "So, why are you a loser?" he asked.

"It's not like you care…I'm already having a bad day, so just leave."

"Sonny, Sonny, funny little Sonny, do you really think I'm going to listen to you?" Chad asked as he raised an eyebrow at the girl. Sonny gave him a hopeful smile, "It'd be nice if you did."

Chad let out a laugh and Sonny sighed. "I'm not going to tell you because you're going to make fun of me…"

"Aw, come on, Sonny. Tell me, I promise I'll keep my laughter to a minimum," Chad promised as he sat up straighter and gave Sonny a boyish grin. Sonny stared at him and did her best to look angry. She couldn't hold it for very long and let out a smile and she sighed. Sonny moved closer to Chad and shoved his feet off the couch to sit next to him.

"Okay…promise you won't say a word to anyone?"

"I promise." Chad smirked.

"No Chad. I really need you to swear you won't repeat what I'm going to tell you to anyone." Sonny insisted. Chad lifted his hands defensively. "Fine! Man, I bet it isn't even that big of a deal…"

Sonny took in a deep breath and let out the words in a rush. "I'veneverkissedaboyandIhavetoforthisnewsketch."

Chad gave the Wisconsin girl a weird look. "What? All I heard was gibberish…"

Sonny sighed and tried again.

"I've never kissed a boy and I have to kiss Jake Ryan for this new sketch…" she muttered looking down at her lap. If she had looked up, she would've seen the shock on Chad Dylan Cooper's face. Sonny had never been kissed before? How was that possible? She was so nice, and funny, and sweet, and cute…

'_Stupid cute…'_ he said in his mind. He looked at the girl in front of him in amazement. She was so wonderful- not that he'd ever tell her that- he couldn't believe nobody had kissed her.

"Whoa, you've never been kissed?" he said after realizing he hadn't commented yet. Sonny's cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink as she nodded. "I hate this, I always thought that my first kiss would be with someone I really liked…."

Chad rolled his eyes. Of course Sonny had the picture perfect image of what first kiss should be like. She was Sonny. "First kisses aren't all that great, Munroe. Half the time they're awkward and full of nose bumping…"

She glared up at him. "I bet your first kiss wasn't like that!" she argued.

"Actually, you're right. Because my first kiss was with Ruby Donohue in a TV movie we made when we were twelve," he said. Sonny's eyes widened slightly.

"Your first kiss was scripted?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "It's not that horrible." he shrugged. He glanced at Sonny. "First kisses aren't that big of a deal…"

"But they are! They're what little girls dream of! They all want Prince Charming to be their first kiss like in all those princess movies!" Sonny protested. She stared off into space with a dreamy smile. "A girl wants her first kiss to be memorable and to give her butterflies by just remembering it."

"That's pathetic…" he teased. Sonny glared at Chad and moved closer to shove him slightly.

"It is not! It's romantic!"

"It is too pathetic!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is _not_!" Sonny shouted.

"Is _too_!" Chad replied getting in her face.

Suddenly, their eyes widened as they realized how close they were to each other. Sonny's cheeks were pink, and her lips parted slightly to say something but no words came out. Chad was blushing as well, but neither noticed. All Chad could focus on was that Sonny was the closest she'd ever been to him, and that her lips were calling him. He glanced hesitantly into her eyes.

Sonny's heart was racing as Chad's blue eyes met hers. She bit her lip anxiously as she tried to read what he was thinking. Why was he just staring at her? Why wasn't he moving away? Why wasn't she? Suddenly, Chad leaned in closer and Sonny felt as if she had lost all capability to breathe. He pressed his lips to her gently and Sonny's eyes closed immediately. To say the kiss was enjoyable would barely cover it. Something much stronger than butterflies Chad pulled his lips back slightly to give Sonny another sweet kiss and then he pulled back completely.

Sonny's eyes flew open as Chad moved away and she stared at him in shock. "Chad…" she began. Suddenly, Chad felt extremely guilty. Sonny had wanted her first kiss to be something special with someone she liked…

"I'm sorry, Sonny. I know you wanted your first kiss to be someone you liked, its just you looked so cute, and…ugh, stupid cute!" Chad rambled not fully aware of what he was saying.

Sonny laughed which wasn't exactly the reaction Chad had been expecting. "Chad." she said.

"What?" he asked. Wasn't she going to yell at him?

Sonny gave the boy a mischievous smile. She leaned in closer and placed a hand on the back of Chad's neck. "Shut up." she said as she kissed him once again. Chad did not hesitate in wrapping his arms around the girl and kissing her with all he had. When they pulled apart Sonny was in Chad's lap and they were both flushed.

"So…" Sonny giggled. "I guess you've figured out, I like you?"

Chad smirked. "I guess you've figured out I like you too?" he teased. Sonny rolled her eyes and glanced down at Chad. Suddenly, Chad frowned and Sonny's heart almost dropped. Was he going to say kissing her was a mistake? That this was all a joke?

"What?" she asked nervously. Chad smiled and kissed Sonny's cheek. "Nothing, you're just definitely not doing that sketch. No way is any girlfriend of mine kissing that Zombie Slayer…" he said. Sonny gasped and grinned.

"Really?"

"Of course! Chad Dylan Cooper does not kid around with things like this…" he said with a grin. Sonny laughed and then hugged him tightly.

"You're such a drama snob." Sonny smiled once they pulled apart.

Chad shrugged. "But I'm your drama snob…so, how was that for a first kiss?"

Sonny giggled. "Perfect."


End file.
